Embodiments described herein relate generally to systems and methods for deploying and retrieving subsea control pods. More particularly, embodiments described herein relate generally to systems and methods for deploying and retrieving subsea blowout preventer (BOP) and lower marine riser package (LMRP) control pods in deepwater environments exceeding 5,000 feet independent of subsea remotely operated vehicles (ROVs).
Subsea wells are typically made up by installing a primary conductor into the seabed and securing a wellhead secured to the upper end of the primary conductor at the sea floor. In addition, a subsea stack, also referred to as a blowout preventer (BOP) stack, is installed on the wellhead. The stack usually includes a blowout preventer mounted to the upper end of the wellhead and a lower marine riser package (LMRP) mounted to the upper end of the BOP. The primary conductor, wellhead, BOP, and LMRP are typically installed in a vertical arrangement one-above-the-other. The lower end of a riser extending subsea from a surface vessel or rig is coupled to a flex joint at the top of the LMRP. For drilling operations, a drill string is suspended from the surface vessel or rig through the riser, LMRP, BOP, wellhead, and primary conductor to drill a borehole. During drilling, casing strings that line the borehole are successively installed and cemented in place to ensure borehole integrity.
A subsea control system is used to operate and monitor the BOP stack as well as monitor wellbore conditions. For example, the control system can actuate valves (e.g., safety valves, flow control choke valves, shut-off valves, diverter valves, etc.), actuate chemical injection systems, monitor operation of the BOP and LMRP, monitor downhole pressure, temperature and flow rates, etc. The subsea control system typically comprises control modules or pods removably mounted to the BOP and LMRP. Redundant control pods are typically provided on each BOP and LMRP to enable operation and monitoring functions in the event one of the redundant control pods fails. Control pods mounted to the LMRP are often referred to as “primary” pods, whereas control pods mounted to the BOP are often referred to as “secondary” or “backup” pods. Electrical power, hydraulic power, and command signals are provided to the control pods from the surface vessel or rig. The control pods utilize the electrical and hydraulic power to operate and monitor the BOP stack as well as monitor the wellbore conditions in accordance with the command signals.
In the event of a control pod component failure, it may be desirable to retrieve the control pod to the surface to be repaired or replaced, and then deploy the repaired control pod or a replacement control pod subsea to effectively replace the faulty control pod. Traditionally, there are limited options for doing so, and further, some of the options are only applicable in shallow water environments or require the retrieval of the entire LMRP.